Blurry
by Hinata888
Summary: "You could be my someone. You could be my sea. You know that I will save you from all of the unclean. I wonder what you're doing. I wonder where you are. There's oceans in between us, but that's not very far." -Blurry by Puddle of Mud. RikuxSora


_Hey guys! This is a random fic that I decided to write. I have no clue where it came from but I kind of have an idea of where it's going to go. It's rated T for now but the rating might change. I'm not sure yet._

_Please enjoy! Oh and the chapter title makes me laugh xD I have no clue why I put that for the chapter title *laughs*_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Confessions of a Teenage Riku**_

It's been one year since we returned to Destiny Islands. After we got back, Sora would only talk about Kairi to me. I told him plenty of times to just shut up and ask her out but he always said the same thing, "Riku! I can't do that! It's too embarrassing! What if she doesn't like me?"

Well, I know clearly that Kairi likes him. One day we planned to go to the island, but Sora got sick with the flu so Kairi didn't want to go.

I asked, "Why don't you want to go? Sora isn't going to get better if you stay here."

"It's not that," She started while brushing her hair behind her ear, "I just don't want to go without him, you know? Sora's done a lot for me...And...I love him."

The confession made me gag on the inside. I just didn't understand how they both couldn't tell that they loved each other. It was sickening. She made me promise not to tell Sora because, almost exactly like Sora said, she didn't think that he liked her back.

I went to the beach by myself that day. It was lonely, even though I was hanging out with Wakka and Tidus. It wasn't the same as hanging out with Sora and Kairi.

We're back in high school now. It's the start of a new year and I'm a senior while Kairi and Sora, both being younger than me, are juniors. The uniforms for the school that we go to aren't that great. Guys wear white dress shirts with a blue tie and blue checkered pants with black dress shoes. The girl uniforms have a white dress shirt, black tie with blue stripes, and a blue checkered skirt with dress shoes. I'm still not used to the whole uniform thing yet. They made me tie my hair up because it was 'in my face'. I personally think I look funny with my hair tied back, but both Sora and Kairi agreed that it looked nice on me.

I walk out of the house and notice that the suns already up and that it's too nice of a day to go to school. I can't wait until I'm finally free from school. I really haven't thought of what I wanted to do once I got out, though. What did I want to be? I'd kinda like to go live in a different world. That would be nice. Just to travel through worlds and visit things.

The school is just a block away from my house so it's very easy to walk there. I get there with plenty of time to kill so I go to the cafeteria to look for Sora and Kairi. They usually hung out there in the morning because Sora's a bottomless pit. And I'm pretty sure you know why Kairi's there.

When I get into the cafeteria, I notice that Selphie is with Kairi and Sora too. I walk over to them and Selphie looks up at me and blushes. "Hi Riku!" She says in her usual squeaky voice. "You just get here?"

"Yeah." I smile. Selphie's kind of cute. Not that I would ever date her. I'm pretty sure I don't like girls. I tried. Countless of times. Never worked. I tried to like Kairi for the longest time. I thought it was just a phase that all guys go through when they think girls are icky. But, once I turned 15, I knew that I was way past that phase. I would call girls cute and I'd think they were cute, but I never had any real feelings towards them. It was all the same.

"Wow," Sora says, after finishing off a carton of chocolate milk, "How does it feel to be a big senior, Riku?"

"The same as when I was a junior." I say while shrugging my shoulders. They all start to laugh and Sora stands up to throw his garbage away. We all leave out of the cafeteria to walk around the school before class starts.

"You know," Sora starts while slinging an arm around my shoulder. He has to reach up kinda high because I'm taller than him, "Pretty soon, you're going to be gone and Kairi and I will be left all alone for a whole year."

"You won't miss me." I joke as we turn a corner and reach Sora's locker. Kairi kind of tugs on Sora's shirt so he could stop having his arm around me. She's just really protective over him.

"Sora," Kairi says, "Let's go to class." That reminds me that Kairi and Sora have almost every class together. I don't think that it was originally like that. Personally, I think Kairi changed her schedule so it was that way. I like Kairi and all, but there are times when she can get kind of annoying.

"I'll walk with you, if you want." Selphie says to me.

"Thanks, but I have to go meet my new teachers." I reply as nicely as I can before walking off. One good thing was that I have 2nd class and 4th class with Sora alone. We could hang out like the old days before we found Kairi. That would be nice. I do have both Kairi and Sora in my 5th class (which is the last class of the day), though.

First class was Chemistry. I'm not really good in Chemistry, so I made sure to get one of the smart kids to be my lab partner. They could help me out. My second class is cooking class which meant that I had to cook with Sora. He's not the best cook, let me tell you that right now. When the teacher told us to check out the stoves and stuff, Sora almost blew up the kitchen! He just touched the stove and it set on fire!

"Wow..." Sora lets out a sigh as we walk from our second class of the day to lunch. We had first lunch which meant that we ate really early. "I really suck at this whole cooking thing..."

"You'll get better." I say because I think that's the only thing I really could say.

"I think going around and saving the worlds was 10 times easier." He mutters as we walk into the cafeteria. "Oh well, at least I have lunch now!" He practically runs towards the lunch line so he could eat...Again. Sora acted too much like a little kid sometimes. I sigh and sit down at an empty lunch table. Sora comes back a while later with a mountain of food. There's cupcakes and everything.

"They were having a bake sale," Sora says sheepishly, "You know how much I like sweets..." I grab a cookie from the pile and eat it. It's so soft that it practically melts in my mouth. I look over at Sora and I notice that he has some frosting right by his mouth. My natural reaction is to whipe it off so I took my thumb and I rub it right by his mouth and over the frosting.

"Riku!" Sora whines with a pout. "I'm not a little kid."

"C'mon, Sora," I grin, "We both know that you're a little kid on the inside. You'll always be."

"Thanks." His pouting is so cute. Sora's just too cute. He's always so happy and he over reacts to everything. It's no wonder why Kairi loves him.

"What is it?" Sora asks when he notices that I'm staring at him.

"Nothing," I reply, "Just thinking."

"You always think, Riku."

"Everyone thinks, dufus."

"Well, you know what I mean. You think more than other people."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No. I'm just saying." Sora decides to change the subject by eating more food. I just follow his lead and eat too.

* * *

School ends at 2:30 and we all walk out of school in high spirits. The reason being, we are all going home to get dressed so we can go to the island. and swim in the ocean. It's too nice of a day to pass up. We stop at Kairi's house to drop her off first. She says that she'll meet us at the island. She has to find her bakini. We say bye and walk off. Now it's just me and Sora.

"Kairi's so pretty, don't you think?" Sora says while glancing over at me. "I mean, she's just so nice and wonderful!" He starts going into a fanboy moment as he thinks about Kairi in a bakini. I just roll my eyes. Sora notices because he stops walking and looks at me.

"You know, Riku, I've never known you to have a crush on anyone before. Why is that?" Sora asks. I look at him and I wonder that too. Why hadn't I liked anyone?

"I...Do like someone." I lie as I start walking again with my hands in my pockets.

"Who? C'mon! Tell me, Riku! We're friends, right? You can tell me! I won't tell anyone! I promise!" Sora's blue eyes are shining with excitement and curiosity. I know he won't let this go so I think of some other lie I could say.

"I like...Guys, Sora." It sounds weird coming out of my mouth. It's the first time I actually admit it not only to Sora, but to myself.

His eyes are wide with shock and he starts to keep his distance a little bit.

"Really?" He says as he looks from me to the ground and back again. "Um...Good for you, Riku." I can tell he's uncomfortable.

"It's not like I like you, Sora." I say to ensure that he's 'safe'. His face gets this look of relief as we continue to walk.

"You know," Sora starts, "I never thought you'd be gay, Riku. You always seem so...Manly."

"Gays can be manly, Sora." I reply, still feeling a little akward when saying the word 'gay'.

"I know..." Sora says while looking sorry for saying that. It was like he didn't know what to say to me now.

"You don't have to worry." I say again. "Nothing's going to change. It's alright."

"Riku..." Sora says, "I'm sorry for offending you..."

"You didn't."

"Oh."

We walk in silence until we reach Sora's house. Before he walks in, he says bye and that he'll see me on the island. I say bye and continue walking until I reach my house.

When I get inside, my mom's busy making dinner while my dad's sitting on the couch and watching t.v. My mom says hi to me and asks me how my day was. I tell her that it was okay and I go to my room and get a dark blue t-shirt and my green swim shorts. I get dressed and grab a beach towel. When I walk down the stairs, my mom knows exactly where I'm going and says, "Have a good time on the island and be safe." She's always worrying. I think it's a good thing to worry sometimes, though. It just means she loves me.

I tell her that I'll be safe and make sure that Sora doesn't get eaten by any sharks. She laughs and says she loves me and I tell her I love her too. I walk outside and go to where my boat is in the water and I head off towards the island.

When I get there, Sora's already there and he's sitting on the beach with his feet in the water. Once I walk over to him, Kairi calls out to us. We both turn and see her running over to us in a bright pink bakini with yellow flowers on it. It's kind of ugly, but that's just my opinion. I swear I see drool running down Sora's mouth as he stares at her. He stands up and she hugs him.

"I missed you, Sora!" She squeals happily.

"You've only been away for 20 minutes." I reply like they're stupid or something.

"Riku, want to race?" Sora asks while staring at me competively.

"Ohh!" Kairi shouts. "We haven't done that in forever! Get ready!"

I get ready to run and once Kairi says 'go' we're off towards the water. I beat him, like usual. It was a little more difficult than it used to be, but I won.

"Aw man!" Sora whines. "Riku, I can never beat you!" I just laugh because I figure it's the right thing to do. Kairi laughs and, sooner or later, Sora joins in too.

We enjoy the sun and the waves. Kairi and Sora obviously flirted with each other with out really noticing it. I just sat on beach and watched them go at it.

When it's time to go, Sora comes up to me and says, "Riku! Me and Kairi are dating now! Isn't that cool!"

I feel my eye twitch a bit, but I smile and say, "Cool. Good for you. I'm going to get going now. I have homework to catch up on."

"On the first day of school?"

"Yeah...You know how teachers are." He nods and runs back to Kairi, leaving me to go home by myself. I know it sounds wrong, and Kairi's my friend, but I couldn't help from thinking of her as a bitch. Sora and I will never really be able to hang out now because of her. Maybe it is best for me to leave this world once I graduate.

* * *

_There you have it! Tell me what you think! This came up absolutely randomly. I finished playing KH2 for the 100th time and an idea popped into my head. So please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
